


Little Black Dresses and Fuck Me Pumps

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: What Happens In France... [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-Parenting, F/M, First Dates, Flashbacks, Hamgelica, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension, what happens in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Maybe it was the alcohol in her system. Or the adrenaline still there from anticipating Aaron's kiss. Or the flood of emotion that always came when watching her son interact with his father. It could have been a dangerous mixture of all three. Either way, something encouraged her to lean towards her ex lover.





	Little Black Dresses and Fuck Me Pumps

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I was sort of beating around the Hamgelica bush in the first few parts. But now we're really getting into their weird romance and I'm so excited about it. Did this take long? I feel like this took long! Well anyway, here it is! I hope you like it.
> 
> As always I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. Proof reading is not my strong suit.

_Alexander wasn't having a good time._

_He was never an overly possessive man. Mostly because he had very few possessions growing up as he did. He learned not to place too much value in one thing. Even if that thing was a person. Even if that person was his girlfriend. It was a carnal rule he'd stuck by all his life. Until Angelica. Angelica was **his**. That went beyond the realm of possession. She didn't 'belong' to him. He didn't own her. But she was made for him. As he was for her. Alexander didn't believe in God. The celestial being had never given him a reason to. But he did believe in destiny. And Angelica was his._

_So obviously he didn't like it when other people refused to respect that. It was fucking science. On top of Angelica being brilliant and compassionate, she was also extremely beautiful. And Alex... he was... not as visually appealing. That imbalance of physique was the reason men, and on occasion women, found it okay to flirt with his girlfriend while he was sitting right there. It was only natural that the slightly proprietorial side of him would run out to protect something he held so dear. Even if it wasn't a normal part of his nature._

_All that being said, it was obvious why Alexander wasn't having a good time._

_He looked across the table at the couple they decided to share a meal with. His co-worker, Lafayette and Lafayette's wife Adrienne. On the surface it seemed like a good idea. Lafayette was one of his only friends in France. And he wanted his friend and girlfriend to meet. Angelica always complained about not having a girlfriend to hang out with. Shopping, salons, drinks, the works. Though Alexander was always happy to accompany her, he wasn't the best substitute for a female counterpart. Lafayette suggested bringing his wife along to set the two women up. It was simple and it was genius._

_It didn't quite go down the way it should have._

_Sure Angelica and Adrienne were friendly with each other. Neither woman was the type to be rude when meeting someone new. But they didn't quite click. Their conversation was basic at best. They didn't laugh long enough at each other's jokes. They didn't gush about things they had in common. They didn't even play on the cliche of complaining about their significant other's annoying habits to each other. No, Adrienne and Angelica did not hit it off._

_Lafayette and Angelica though..._

_It made Alexander's eye twitch. The way his 'friend' would lean closer to his girlfriend when telling one of his witty stories about his trips to America. The gleam the Frenchman would get in his eyes when Angelica was talking about her art or her poetry. How he'd laugh a little too hard at one of her jokes that wasn't even that funny. The way his eyes would roam over her a little too often throughout their meal. The way he insisted on touching her hand when they were discussing their favorite French artist. Lafayette had even gone so far as to reach across the table and twist one of her curls back into place. Adrienne didn't bat an eye at her husband's flirty behavior. Alexander was resisting the caveman urge to hop across the table and beat the man's head with the bottle of expensive wine he insisted 'Angelica just had to try'._

_"It's simple, mon cher." He was saying. His eyes glued to the woman who wasn't his. "Artist are like gods. Their creations are like, how you say, blessings."_

_Angelica beamed. A smile that showed all her teeth. "Not too many people have that mind set."_

_"Not too many people are as wise as you and I, madam."_

_Alexander wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Holding her tightly to his side. Even kissing her forehead when she leaned in. Angelica's body curved into his perfectly. Just another bit of proof in his theory about destiny. Just another reason he wanted to punch Lafayette in his perfect, pretty face._

_Later that night after the meal was over. After Alexander and Lafayette had argued over who was going to pay the bill. After the Frenchman threw his credit card in the waiter's face faster than Alex could stop him. After the group of four said their good nights. A hug for Alexander. A kiss on both cheeks, too close to the mouth for comfort, for Angelica. After Alexander and his girlfriend were snuggled in the back seat of their cab, pleasantly buzzed, he asked her what she thought of it and she responded,_

_"He was flirting with me? I didn't notice. It's impossible to notice anything about another man when the only one i want is sitting beside me."_

_And Alexander no longer worried._

 

They developed a sort of system despite Elizabeth and Margaret's protest. Well, it was mostly Peggy because the youngest Schuyler sister liked to disagree with everything Angelica wanted. Eliza was more silently resigned about the entire thing. The ex lovers were going to attempt co-parenting. Usually co-parenting consisted of Alexander visiting Angelica's apartment to spend time with Philip while she was busy cooking or reading or looking over things from work. Most days they had dinner together and ended the night reading to their son. 

Personally the parents didn't spend time together when they weren't in the presence of the boy. There was an awkward tension that developed the afternoon Philip was sick. One that they tried to pretend didn't exist. But then Alexander would catch himself staring at the woman. Or Angelica would find herself reminiscing on warm memories. And they would both be pulled back into the reasons they couldn't be together. The reasons they could never truly be with someone else. It was mutual.

Until it wasn't.

"If you're not going to wear the slutty, black dress then at least wear the yellow one." Thomas trailed behind his best friend with the mentioned lemon colored dress in hand. "And you can wear it with your fuck me pumps."

"Language, Thomas." Angelica murmured but otherwise ignored her intrusive friend. 

Alex glanced up at them from where he was playing with his son on the carpet. The mother of his child was waddling around in her bathrobe even though her shower was an hour ago. The curlers wrapped around her hair swung with each step she took. Her makeup was artistically done. The end of her eyeliner as sharp as her lipstick was bold. Alexander didn't think he'd seen her wear makeup since France. His jaw literally dropped at the sight.

"You're going out?" He placed down the plastic fire truck he was playing with. Philip was too engrossed in his own toy car to be bothered by his father walking away in the middle of their game. 

"Yes." Angelica pinched the end of a curler and began winding it in the opposite direction. The ringlet bounced adorably around her face.

"Like out with a few friends?" 

"Like out on a date." Thomas corrected, presenting the dress in his hands proudly.

It was decided after their third meeting that Alexander wasn't fond of Thomas Jefferson. On top of being obnoxiously rich, he was also an asshole with a holier than thou attitude. And a very punchable mouth. Everything he spewed out was either sarcastic, inappropriately sexual or demeaning to those around him. It was a wonder Angelica could put up with someone like that. Let alone call him her best friend. But Alex supposed it was better than him being her boyfriend or lover like he originally thought. Still, the man was a menace.

Alexander stared at the scrap of fabric in disbelief. "You're kidding!" He plucked the garment from the taller man's grasp. Taking silent pleasure in the surprised squawk it elicited. "This isn't a dress." Angelica rolled her eyes as he waved the dress in front of her. "This is.. is a towel. And not a full body towel. This is a hand towel!"

"It's a dress." Thomas snatched it away from Alexander before the man could cause wrinkles. "One that's going to certainly keep Aaron Burr's attention."

"Aaron Burr?" He jeered. "You're going on a date with a man named Aaron Burr?"

Angelica threw Thomas a _thanks a lot_ look before heading in the direction of her room. Leaving him to follow. "Alexander, please be mature about this." She brushed off his disapproval. "This is a part of the process."

"What process?"

Thankfully Thomas got the hint that they needed to discuss it privately and waited in the living room with the two year old. Where he belonged. Away from adult conversation.

"The moving on from each other process." Angelica stage whispered.

"I told you I wasn't doing that."

"And I told you that I was."

"With a guy name Aaron Burr?"

"There is nothing wrong with that name." The second curler came out quickly. She circled to check it in the mirror. Pretending to focus on finishing her hair when she was really gauging his reaction from his reflection. 

"Are you joking? It's a ridiculous name. Don't tell me you look forward to being Mrs. Angelica Burr one day." He snorted. She didn't speak. He gaped. "Angelica!"

"I don't know, okay?" She slipped the final one from her hair. Teasing the ringlets with her fingers. "It's only the first date. Maybe it will work out. Maybe it won't."

To say a million emotions flickered across Alexander's face would be both a cliche and a gross exaggeration. In fact there were only two moods fighting for dominance of his expression. Disgust and annoyance. Angelica watched in mild fascination as his face shifted from one to the other. It was almost cartoon like. Neither were the ending result. He settled on a small, resigned smile. One that wouldn't have been able to convince Philip, much less Angelica.

"I supposed that's fair."

"Good." She slid open a drawer. Rummaging through it's contents to make herself look busy. Hoping to signify the end of their pointless conversation so Alexander could leave her alone with her thoughts for a moment. Because she knew she'd only be granted a moment before Thomas was throwing pretty, little dresses in her face again. 

"I hope you have a terrible time." His voice was closer than it had any right being.

Angelica couldn't swallow the undignified sound that jumped from her throat. Her entire body tensed. Her fist clamped tight around a pair of underwear that just happened to be under her hand. His proximity sparked a fight or flight response and Angelica wasn't going to make the mistake of running from Alexander Hamilton again. She whirled around to face him head on.

The way his chest pressed against hers was the first sign that she made a bad choice. He took a respectful step back. Making it so they were still close but not touching. Angelica would forever be grateful for that. She wasn't sure she would have been able to ask him to move. 

"What?" If he noticed the way her voice cracked he didn't say anything.

"I said I hope you have a horrible time tonight. I hope  _Aaron Burr_ spits when he speaks. I hope he smells like a subway summer. And I hope he conveniently forgets his wallet at home so you have to pay."

She coughed a laugh. "You are such a hypocrite." 

"A hypocrite?"

"Yes, a hypocrite. I'm not allowed to have one good date because you don't want to risk me falling for someone. Meanwhile you were living with the person you just got out of a very serious relationship with."

"I-that's not fair!" Alexander spluttered. "Eliza-you- I'm here now."

"The great Alexander Hamilton is back in my life. So I should just drop everything and yield to his every will." She mocked. "How lucky I am to be alive right now in this moment."

"You know that's not what I meant." 

"Of course that's what you meant." She swatted him with the thin fabric in her hand. "Because you're a selfish son of a bitch." Alexander blocked the hits between each word.

"Stop that." She was faster than him this time. The soft material slid against the side of his face. "Angel." He couldn't help but snicker at the effort she was putting behind ultimately harmless assault. "Stop." He caught her wrist and held it. Angelica tried to wriggle free. The garment dangled between her fingers. Angelica's face heated up when she remembered what she was holding. Alexander looked between her and the lacy panties. His shit eating grin growing with her embarrassment. "Nice."

"Don't say another word." She warned. This time he freed her wrist when she pulled it away.

"I didn't peg you for the full lace type." He continued despite her warning. "You always wore g-strings back in France."

"Alexander." 

"I don't know whether or not I like this change." He continued his teasing.

"It's a good thing it doesn't matter what you like." She hit him one last time for good measure. "Now get out. I have to finish preparing."

"I hope your night is horrible." He called in his departure.

"Grow up!" She shot back.

* * *

 

Angelica was buzzing. And it wasn't just because she was slightly buzzed. Though she would be lying if she said the wine didn't help her unwind throughout the night. But, wine aside, her date went surprisingly well. 'Surprising' because she was convinced Alexander's less than well wishes were going to rain over her evening like a hex of some sort. Thankfully that didn't happen.

She planned on forcing herself into a good time. Like she often did when one of her sisters convinced her to go out on the town. She was going to laugh at all his jokes, lean into his touches and flush at his flirty remarks just to spite Hamilton. But none of her acting was necessary. Aaron was a perfect gentleman. And surprisingly charming.

Though the word held a different meaning than it did when used to describe Alexander. Where the former was all mesmerizing eyes and honey glazed word, Aaron was more small smiles and soothing voice. By the end of dinner Angelica was barely thinking about the man waiting at her home with their son.

The dinner could certainly be labeled as a success in her book. So much so that she was looking forward to spending more time with the reserved Aaron Burr. His request to walk her to her door was too endearing to pass up. So she found herself stepping off the lift to her apartment floor with Aaron's arm wrapped securely around her waist. She wasn't quiet tipsy enough to need the support but it was appreciated.

"This is me." She gestured to the door grandly. 

He took a step back to allow her space to open it. When she turned to complete the task, the heel of her  _fuck me pumps_ refused to spin with her. Because her mind wasn't at his sharpest, neither was her balance. She stumbled back into the solid front and steady hands of her date. Angelica felt the chuckle bubbling in his chest before she heard the deep sound filling her ear. There was nothing mocking or malicious in his laughter so it was easy for Angelica to join in.

"Steady, girl." His hands eased away from her. But they hovered just in case. 

Angelica took a deep breath and tried again. This time moving her feet with more caution. The keys jingled in her hand as she fished them from her bag. While she was fingering through the set to find the right one, the door swung open. The sudden movement shocked her enough to push her back into Burr's chest for the second time that night. And for the second time that night he caught her with ease.

"Angel." Alexander ignored the death glare she was casting his way. "You're home."

"Angelica," Aaron stepped from her back to her side. His face giving away nothing. "Who is this?"

"This is just-"

"Alexander Hamilton." His hand trusted towards the man obnoxiously. "The baby daddy."

Burr ignored the greeting. "This is your son's father?"

She almost wanted to lie. "Yes."

"Does he live here with you?"

"Practically." Alexander drawled at she same time Angelica stated,

"Of course not!"

He nodded once. "I should get going." His hand came to rest on her shoulder briefly. A hard contrast from the kiss she'd been expecting before parting ways.

"Aaron-"

"I'll call you." The way he said it made her feel like it wasn't just some empty promise for her benefit. 

"Soon?"

He smiled that small smile. "So soon. Have a great sleep. It was...  _interesting_ to meet you, Alexander."

"Wish I could say the same, buddy." He waved. Aaron's smile widened.

"Goodnight, Aaron." Angelica gave what she hoped was an apologetic smile. She waited until the man boarded the elevator to enter her house. "How dare you!" She pushed Alexander into the privacy of her living room. Not wanting the inevitable argument to take place where he neighbors would hear.

He held both hands up as a peace offering. One Angelica didn't take. She whacked him on the arm with her bag.

"What did I do?" Alexander dodged the second one. The same laugh from earlier filling the room.

"You know exactly what you did. Why would you interrupt our evening?"

"You were home. I thought that meant the evening was over. Wait!" He pretended to gag. "Don't tell me you wanted to make out with him at the front door like teenagers.

"It's none of your business what I wanted to do."

"You made it my business with all the noise you were making."

"Noise?" 

"Yes. Did you think I couldn't hear your heels clicking on the floor? Or your loud laughter? Or you jiggling the keys like a fucking tambourine?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "He has a stupid laugh by the way."

"I happen to think Aaron has a wonderful laugh."

"You can't be serious with that guy, Angel."

"It's  _none of your_ -"

"Mommy, you're back!" Her mood went from on edge to pleasantly surprised at the sound of her son's voice.

"Philip!" He stumbled from the dark hall. Rubbing his eyes sleepily. Angelica's heart melted at the sight. She picked him up when he stopped in front of her. "Baby, did we wake you up?" She began rocking him when he buried his face into her neck. 

"I wasn't asleep yet."

The movement ceased. "What do you mean you weren't sleeping?" Her accusatory tone was directed at the wide eyed man in front of her. "It's almost midnight."

Alexander shrugged. "He said he wasn't tired."

"So you tuck him in and read to him until he is, Alexander." 

"Daddy _was_ reading." Philip jumped to his father's defense.

"You're both ridiculous." Angelica sat her boy back on his feet. "Philip, go lay in mommy's bed. I'm going to warm you up some milk and then we are going to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." He rubbed his eyes again. "Can I say good night to daddy?"

She nodded.

His hands shot up in a demand to be held. Alexander happily obliged. Philips short arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling his father as close to him as he could. Angelica couldn't not notice the way her ex softened at the embrace. The way his lips spread across his face made her own follow suit. It took a full two minutes of hugging his father before Philip was ready to head to bed.

"Goodnight, sunshine."

Angelica wasted no time opening the front door again to guide Alexander out. Her anger at his high handed interruption had smoldered to ashes. But he didn't need to know that. "Goodbye, Alexander."

"Did I tell you that you look amazing?"

"Alexander."

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving." He got half way out the door and stopped. "I'm sorry for messing up the ending of your night."

That was unexpected. "You are?"

"Yeah." He glanced at his shoes. "I guess I've just always been a little possessive when it comes to you."

"I'm not yours to feel that way about anymore, Alexander."

"The rational part of my mind knows that."

Angelica could have left it at that. It was obvious where the conversation was going. Her traitorous lips moved anyway. "And the other part of your mind?" She looked into the empty hall to avoid his eyes. 

"Has missed you for three years."

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system. Or the adrenaline still there from anticipating Aaron's kiss. Or the flood of emotion that always came when watching her son interact with his father. It could have been a dangerous mixture of all three. Either way,  _something_ encouraged her to lean towards her ex lover. 

Then there was something else. The memory of his cold words in France. The fear of Philip walking in and catching them. The image of Eliza's face. Made her pull back. Alexander straightened. He tried _and failed_ to hide his hurt expression. 

"Goodnight, Alexander."

"Goodnight, Angel." He stepped on the other side of the threshold. "You really do look amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.  
> Kudos are cool. Your comments literally make my life.  
> I hope you enjoyed that.  
> Feel free to yell at me.  
> Also this is random but what's your favorite line from Hamilton???  
> Mine changes all the time but today it's "And when my prayers to God were met with indifference, I picked up a pen. I wrote my own deliverance!"


End file.
